Mes aventures à Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs
by Lady Dogstar
Summary: Ok, du calme Jeanne, c'est rien, tu es juste dans le corps d'un perso d'HP, au temps des Maraudeurs,tu as une baguette magique, tu es la soeur de James Potter et Sirius Black est trop canon! àpart ça, tout va bien..."
1. Default Chapter

Je m'appelle Jeanne, et voici mon récit, le récit d'une aventure extraordinaire qui m'est arrivée il y a plusieurs mois… Il m'est arrivé quelque chose dont vous rêveriez tous. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes un peu (beaucoup…) fan du monde de notre cher Harry, non ? Quand même un peu ? Et bien, n'avez –vous jamais eu l'envie de voir Poudlard de vos yeux ? de côtoyer vos personnages préférés ? De connaître tous les détails sur la situation dans le monde magique avant la mort des parents d'Harry ? De savoir s'il avait d'autre parents ? D'apprendre comment les Maraudeurs trouvèrent leurs surnoms ? Si, bien sûr, chacun de nous se pose le même genre de questions.

Et bien, imaginez un peu que cela puisse vous arriver… Que vous ayez l'opportunité, la chance, l'incroyable veine de réaliser ce rêve…

C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé. Croyez-moi, ne me croyez pas, c'est vous qui voyez. Mais en tant que présidente du FCFHPF (Fan Club des Fans de Harry Potter Forever), c'est un devoir pour moi de vous raconter tout ce qui m'est arrivé… Voici comment tout a commencé.

On était le vendredi 21 décembre 2003. Une journée d'hiver à peu près normale, une journée banale sans rien de particulier. La neige recouvrait toute la partie nord de la France. Le ciel était bleu et dépourvu de nuages et les arbres défeuillés ressemblaient à des sculptures de stalactites. Un oiseau chantait de-ci delà.

29bis rue Bel Air, Dunkerque, dans le Nord de la France. C'est là que j'habite. J'étais tranquillement à mon ordinateur, en train d'écrire une fanfiction sur Lily et James Potter, à Noël, pour ne pas changer d'ambiance. Mes doigts allaient si vite sur le clavier que je remplissais une page en moins de dix minutes.

Mon rêve le plus cher et plus secret aurait été dit stupide par mes parents, normal pour mes amis fans, vous allez comprendre : mon plus grand rêve était de rencontrer tous les personnages des livres de Harry Potter et de pouvoir leur parler aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. Mais si j'avais dû choisir, j'aurais sans hésiter opté pour Sirius Black, mon personnage préféré.

L'esprit rempli d'images fictives de Lily et James devant leur sapin de Noël, je pensais avec tristesse que ce que j'imaginais ne serait jamais réel.

35 rue Mirabeau, Limoges, Centre. Jordane, ma cousine, quatorze ans, était allongée sur son lit, scrutant les dizaines de posters accrochés au plafond. Tous sur Harry Potter, bien entendu.

Elle s'assit, dégagea ses cheveux noirs de son visage, et, mettant sa tête sur ses poings, songea à l'univers des cinq livres qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

_Utiliser une baguette magique, Bon Dieu, juste posséder un objet pareil… ça doit être formidable. Faire taire ma sœur, ranger ma chambre, me transporter à un autre endroit, tout cela avec un simple coup d'une petite tige de bois…_

Nous ne savions pas que toutes deux, nous allions vivre la plus fabuleuse expérience de notre vie…

A 15h 31mn et 25 secondes exactement, (je regardais ma montre pile à ce moment-là : incroyable mais vrai !) il se passa quelque chose de complètement extraordinaire, incroyable, surréaliste…

Alors que chacune pensait de son côté au monde d'Harry Potter, nous nous sentîmes tout d'un coup sombrer dans une sorte de sommeil. Puis nous avons éprouvé une sensation d'extraction, comme si nos esprits glissaient de leurs corps et s'envolaient. Une sensation très étrange : imaginez que vous êtes entièrement constitué de vapeur et que vos habits glissent de votre corps… Un tourbillon de couleurs, de lumière et de sons nous entoura soudain et nous nous sentîmes comme aspirées à toute vitesse.

Puis nous sommes retombées. Nous sortîmes chacune de notre léthargie et fûmes au bord de la crise cardiaque…

Quelques secondes plus tôt, j'étais tranquillement à mon ordinateur, et je me retrouvais penchée sur une assiette de purée, une cuillère dorée à deux centimètres de ma bouche grande ouverte. Je lâchais tout de suite mon couvert et regardais autour de moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

J'étais assise à une longue table où quelques jeunes de 10 à 18 ans mangeaient et bavardaient. Tous portaient un uniforme. Il y avait quatre tables semblables, mais les « élèves » y étant assis ne portaient pas des vêtements de même couleur.

Tremblante, je levais les yeux au plafond et vis que les murs de pierres se fondaient dans un ciel gris d'où tombait une neige tiède et sèche.

Puis je regardais les jeunes assis autour de moi.

A ma droite se trouvait une fille de mon âge avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux vert émeraude. Elle aussi regardait autour d'elle d'un air ahuri.

A ma gauche, une autre fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus-verts mangeait tranquillement sa purée tout en plaisantant avec un garçon très séduisant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui était installé en face d'elle.

En face de moi et à côté du garçon aux yeux gris, il y avait un autre garçon, avec des cheveux de jais tellement décoiffés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il sortait d'une tempête. Il avait des yeux noisette dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes ovales et me rappela tellement quelqu'un que je me détournais aussitôt de lui pour regarder le garçon assis à sa gauche.

Le garçon assis à sa gauche avait des yeux bleus-gris et des cheveux blonds coiffés d'une manière très élégante. Il bavardait joyeusement avec son voisin. Un peu plus loin était assis un autre garçon, petit, trapu et se goinfrant de poulet.

_Au moins une autre personne à l'air déboussolée…_ pensais-je, abasourdie.

Janet, me dit soudain la fille aux cheveux châtains en se penchant vers moi, tu as déjà fini ton essai ?

Je sus tout de suite que c'était à moi qu'on parlait. J'ai l'habitude qu'on m'appelle 'Jeannette'.

Mon… Mon essai ?

Je remarquais soudain avec horreur que ma voix n'était plus du tout, mais alors plus du tout la même. Et je parlais en Anglais !!! Impossible pour moi de penser en Français !

Oui, tu sais, notre essai en Botanique, « _Faites le croquis d'un Herbia Serena et expliquez en une quinzaine de lignes ses propriétés_ »… répondit la fille.

Ouah, Laura, tu apprends par cœur les consignes de Chourave, maintenant ? s'exclama le garçon avec qui la fille plaisantait quelques instants plus tôt.

Ah ah ah… Très drôle, Sirius…

S'en était trop, je bondissais sur mes pieds, en renversant mon verre dont le contenu orangé se répandit sur la table, et courais hors de la salle.

Je me retrouvais dans une sorte d'immense hall. Des doubles portes d'au moins cinq mètres étaient entrouvertes sur un parc couvert de neige. Un immense escalier de marbre s'élevait dans les étages, et un long et large couloir s'étendait sur la gauche.

J'eus un haut-le-cœur quand un fantôme couvert de taches brillantes passa derrière moi. C'était impossible, c'était un rêve, un cauchemar ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration haletante, je me pinçais le bras, puis sentant que la douleur était bien réelle, je me pinçais la joue, l'épaule, le ventre, n'y croyant pas et ne voulant pas y croire.

J'avais atterri à Poudlard.


	2. Les explications de Dumby

- Toi aussi ?

Je me retournais vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, vers la personne qui m'avait parlé. C'était la fille rousse aux yeux verts qui avait été assise à ma droite.

- Moi aussi quoi ? réussissais-je à articuler.

- Tu as l'impression, toi aussi, de ne pas être où tu devrais être ? demanda la fille en baissant la voix et en s'approchant de moi.

Je la regardais perplexe. Je n'étais pas la seule… Et une pincée de soulagement tomba sur mon angoisse.

- Exactement, murmurais-je à la fille. Pour tout te dire, je m'appelle Jeanne, je suis née le 5 mars 1988 et j'habite à Dunkerque…

La rousse sembla frappée par un éclair, puis sourit et mis ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Jeanne ? C'est moi, Jordane ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Jordane !?

Ma cousine préférée, je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber ! J'éclatais presque de rire tellement j'étais soulagée.

- Oui ! juste avant de me retrouver ici, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de fantasmer sur Daniel Radcliffe…

- Comme toujours, ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous.

- Jordane, tu crois que nous nous sommes retrouvées à…

- … à Poudlard… Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ça se voit… ça n'a rien à voir avec le film…

- Il faut à tout prix qu'on en parle à quelqu'un ! m'exclamais-je, paniquée. On ne peut pas rester là comme ça à rien faire !

- Jeanne, à qui faut-il s'adresser quand on se retrouve dans un monde créé par l'imagination débordante d'une femme et qu'on est dans le corps d'un des personnages ? demanda Jordane.

- Dumbledore, répondis-je aussitôt. Ecoute, on va chercher la statue de son bureau dans l'école et on va attendre que le repas soit terminé. On lui dira toute la vérité.

Nous fouillâmes tout le premier étage sans découvrir aucune statue de griffon. Nous étions en train d'inspecter le deuxième étage quand Jordane demanda :

- A ton avis, nous sommes dans les corps de qui ?

Je réfléchis un petit moment.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous sommes à l'époque où Sirius est encore à l'école. Je l'ai vu, expliquais-je, en rosissant légèrement. Toi, Jordane, vu la couleur de tes yeux et celle de tes cheveux, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es dans le corps de Lily Evans…

- OK, dit Jordane en souriant. Je vais donc devoir détester James…

Je souris.

C'était très étrange : en même temps, j'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment, j'allais m'évanouir de peur et d'angoisse, mais je me sentais aussi pleine de curiosité et d'excite ment. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait, et ça me stressait et m'amusait en même temps. Très étrange sentiment à traduire sur papier…

- Et toi ? demanda Jordane pendant que nous montions un escalier vers le troisième étage.

Je remarquais alors pour la première fois que j'avais de longs cheveux fins, lisses et noirs.

- Tes cheveux sont noirs, tes yeux bleus… tu es à Gryffondor… mais je ne vois pas du tout qui tu peux être… dit Jordane.

- La fille à côté de moi m'a appelée Janet… et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Janet dans les bouquins… Regarde ! m'exclamais-je soudain. C'est la statue du griffon !

Nous nous précipitâmes vers la statue.

- Oh non, il fautle mot de passe…

Toutes les deux, nous essayâmes pendant plus d'une heure de trouver le mot de passe. Au bout d'une heure et demi, je remarquais un badge sur la cape de Jordane et m'exclamais :

- Tu es préfète, tu dois connaître le mot de passe !

- Mais Jeanne, je ne suis jamais venue à Poudlard, moi !

Jordane, désespérée, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit un petit livret : « _Mots de passe et passages secrets de Poudlard ; édition destinée aux préfets »._

Excitée de la découverte, Jordane prononça d'une voix mal assurée le mot de passe, _Crottes de bique en sucre_. Aussitôt, un escalier de pierre en colimaçon se révéla à nos yeux, et, tremblantes, nous montâmes les marches.

Je frappais trois petits coups sur la porte en chêne, et une voix de vieil homme plein de gaieté nous invita à entrer. Peu sûres de nous, nous entrâmes dans le célèbre bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

Rien à voir avec le film. C'était encore plus grand, plus riche et plus bizarre que tout ce que les films Harry Potter nous avaient fait voir et imaginer. Fumseck, perché sur un magnifique perchoir doré, était plus beau, plus brillant et plus confiant que ce que nous avions pu penser. Et derrière le bureau, debout, observant un grand parchemin, se trouvait Dumbledore.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers nous.

- Miss Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau, en compagnie de Miss Evans ? Je vous ai dit qu'à la prochaine bêtise de votre frère, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le sauver de l'exclusion…

Voyant qu'il était difficile pour Jordane d'ouvrir la bouche (elle était devenue toute blanche), je pris courageusement la parole.

- Pro… professeur Dumbledore, nous… cela va vous sembler étrange, mais nous ne sommes pas celles que vous pensez que nous sommes…

Dumbledore, perplexe, roula le parchemin, s'installa dans son fauteuil, puis me demanda de continuer. Mais comme je commençais à bégayer, Jordane se ressaisit et prit la parole.

- Nous… nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le corps de… personnes que nous pensions fictives. Je m'appelle en réalité Jordane Denis, et voici ma cousine, Jeanne Beauchamp.

- Jeanne Beauchamp, vous dîtes ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Ou… oui…

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air étonné pour deux sous. Il lâcha la plume avec laquelle il était en train d'écrire, s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les nôtres.

- Désolé de vous l'apprendre de cette façon, mais… mais dans 'notre' monde, vous deux faîtes partie d'un roman à succès écrit par un sorcier, Adalbert Lucindius. Vous en êtes les personnages principaux, surtout vous, Jeanne…

J'écarquillais les yeux, et Jordane demanda :

- Vous… vous nous croyez ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Il faut que vous sachiez que dans ce monde-ci, j'ai déjà eu affaire à des… 'transpositions inter-dimensionnelles'… Moi-même, je me suis déjà retrouvé une semaine dans le corps de Robinson Crusoé… D'ailleurs, je suppose que dans votre univers, je fais partie d'un quelconque best-seller, non ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Une série de livres écrits par ce que vous appelleriez une Moldue, Joanne Rowling. Le héros en est Harry Potter et…

- Harry Potter... ? coupa Dumbledore. Jamais entendu parler...

- C'est parce qu'il ne naîtra qu'en 1980, expliqua Jordane. Il sera le fils de…

- Ne me dîtes rien, Mademoiselle… demanda Dumbledore en souriant. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera dans je ne sais combien d'années… Par exemple, moi-même, ayant lu une douzaine de fois les œuvres d'Adalbert Lucindius, je sais comment se déroulerons pour vous les vingt années à venir, et pourtant je me refuse de vous dire quoi que ce soit…

Il se leva et chercha un livre dans ses étagères. Moi et Jordane nous regardâmes.

- Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que chaque monde dans lequel nous vivons, est issu de l'imagination de quelqu'un ? demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

- Oui et non. Certains grands sorciers, penseurs, ont essayé de trouver des solutions à ce problème, mais c'est basé sur tant d'hypothèses, sur tant d'incertitudes, qu'aucune n'est réellement plausible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est impossible de déterminer le temps pendant lequel vous serez coincées ici, et combien de temps Lily et Janet seront coincées dans un monde peuplé de Moldus qui ne croient pas à la Magie…

Il prit un gros grimoire dans ses mains, se réinstalla à son bureau et feuilleta les pages, tout en expliquant :

- Il va sans dire que mes élèves se sont retrouvées dans votre monde, sans Magie… pour l'instant. Mais connaissant le déroulement des livres, elles devront se débrouiller. Elles vont réussir. Quant à vous, vous serez obligées de vous conduire avec vos amis de quelques instants comme vos… 'personnages'… je vous donnerais dans quelques instants les dossiers que j'ai sur eux… Peut-être ne resterez-vous que deux heures, ou peut-être deux ans… Je… Ah voilà !

Il s'interrompit et pointa le titre d'une page du grimoire.

_- Transposition inter-dimensionnelle et faits_. Je vais vous lire ce qui vous attend:

_« Une transposition inter-dimensionnelle est_… blablabla… _Généralement, les transpositions sont dues à un fait très rare où le même nombre de personnes pensent en même temps au même univers. Une fois fait, ils se retrouvent dans le corps du même nombre de personnes qui pensaient justement à l'univers des premiers en même temps… C'est un fait tellement difficile à obtenir que seules un nombre réduits de personnes y ont pensé._

_Les personnalités doivent avoir une idée_ _la plus précise possible des gens à qui ils ont emprunté le corps. Moins le nombre de personnes au courant de la transposition est nombreux, mieux c'est. Il faut également les instruire de ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire dans ce monde qu'ils ne connaissent peut-être pas du tout, et les interroger sur ce qu'ils savent de l'endroit où ils ont atterris. Il faut les prévenir également que, quoiqu'il fasse, le déroulement de l'histoire est le même que si les vrais personnages n'avaient pas quitté leurs corps. Bref, rien ne change à l'histoire. Les transposés sont dans le corps de leur personnage parce qu'ils ont la même personnalité et la même façon de réagir…_

_Le temps de la transposition est indéfinissable. Un cas a été recensé comme quoi deux hommes transposés chacun dans le monde de l'autre sont restés quatre-vingt cinq ans, trois mois et deux semaines dans le monde auquel ils n'appartenaient pas. Cela tient tellement du hasard qu'il est impossible de savoir quand les occupants d'origine des corps reviendront dans leur monde. En effet, il ne suffit pas qu'une autre 'double pensée collective' aie lieu. Cela tient à tellement de paramètres différents, inconnus, qu'il faut prendre son mal en patience et attendre. On sait par contre qu'une fois de retour, la mémoire de ce qui s'est passé durant leur absence leur est donnée. En tout cas, il est certain que les transposés ne puisse mourir ou créer la mort de quelqu'un dans une autre dimension… »_ Le reste ne parle que de faits recensés dans notre monde.

- On ne peut pas provoquer la mort de quelqu'un ? demanda Jordane.

- Non. Ou bien, vous pouvez essayer de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre qu'un transposé à tuer la personne voulue. En tout cas, vous pouvez horriblement souffrir, vous blesser, perdre la vue et d'autres horreurs du genre… Vous projetiez de tuer quelqu'un, Mademoiselle ?

Jordane défia Dumbledore du regard et répondit :

- Oui. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple dans le futur.

- Et puis-je savoir qui aurait eu droit à un tel sort ?

Jordane hésita, eut une grimace de dégoût, puis répondit :

- Peter Pettigrow. Sans lui, le héros de nos livres ne serait plus un…

- … héros puisqu'il n'y aurait plus lieu de faire un roman, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je me trompe ? coupa Dumbledore en regardant sérieusement Jordane au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Vous ne pouvez pas influencer sur l'histoire. Si vous aviez essayé de le tuer, ça n'aurait pas marché. Mais je me souviendrais qu'il faudra me méfier de Mr Pettigrow. Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi, nous allons aller chercher les dossiers de vos hôtes.

Il se leva, et nous le suivîmes dans un labyrinthe de couloirs derrière une des portes de son bureau. Dumbledore nous expliqua que ce 'labyrinthe' était les appartements du Directeur et que tous les dossiers secrets, le grimoire où la plume magique écrivait les nouveaux sorciers nés, l'histoire entière de Poudlard, des témoignages du passé et les objets les plus précieux et dangereux de l'école étaient entreposés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes devant une grande double-porte en chêne. Dumbledore l'ouvrit et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un immense espace sombre, s'étendant à perte de vue.

- Année 1971, s'il-vous plaît ! déclara Dumbledore en regardant droit devant lui.

Aussitôt, la pièce s'éclaira et des grandes étagères de bibliothèque apparurent sous leurs yeux. L'une d'elle avait, gravé dans le bois en lettres dorées, l'année 1971 indiquée. Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'étagère. Elle était divisée en 4 rayonnages : un vert, un rouge, un jaune et un bleu, chacun représentant une Maison, et les dossiers étaient rangés en ordre alphabétique. Un dossier dans les E et un autre dans les P se retrouvèrent dans les mains de Dumbledore.

Nous retournâmes au bureau du professeur et celui-ci distribua les dossiers.

- Lisez-les attentivement et ne les montrez sans aucun prétexte aux autres élèves. Ils ne sont pas censés être au courant de l'existence de ces dossiers. La salle commune se trouve au bout du couloir de droite, prenez l'escalier, deux étages plus au-dessus et au fond du corridor du gauche. Le mot de passe est _va dans le métro, satanas. _Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bienvenues à Poudlard…

Moi et Jordane sortîmes du bureau, ne sachant pas si nous devions être heureuses que quelqu'un nous croit ou terrifiées à l'idée du temps possible où nous resterions coincées, loin de nos familles, de nos amis et de nos vraies vies.

De plus, pendant un temps indéterminé, nous devions conduire les vies d'autres personnes que nous mêmes… et d'autres personnes prendraient le contrôle des nôtres.


	3. Le dossier Miss JP

Le ciel était maintenant noir. Nous voyions toujours la neige tomber en gros flocons dans le parc de Poudlard. Au loin, une lueur éclairait un morceau d'obscurité et j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait probablement de la cabane de Hagrid.

Très peu sûres de nous, sans un mot ni sans un regard, nous prîmes le chemin que nous avait indiqué Dumbledore.

Nous réussîmes enfin à trouver le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et je déclarais d'une voix mal assurée, mon dossier « Miss J.P. » bien serrée sous mon bras, le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame s'inclina et libéra le trou par lequel on accédait la salle commune. Je me retournais et murmurais à Jordane :

- N'oublie pas que tu hais James.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas idiote !

Je souris et entrais dans la salle commune.

C'était magnifique, plus beau que dans mes rêves. Les canapés et fauteuils invitaient les élèves à venir s'y asseoir, les tapis étaient magnifiques et semblaient dater de plusieurs siècles, les rideaux et tentures masquaient de grandes fenêtres à vitraux représentants des lions, des licornes ou encore des phénix… Et enfin, la grande cheminée où un feu brûlait joyeusement… cette cheminée donnait la touche finale à la pièce en complétant l'atmosphère chaleureuse et cocooning qui y régnait.

La salle commune était presque vide. J'eus à peine le temps de dévisager les autres élèves présents, que le beau jeune homme brun, assis près de moi à la table des Gryffondor, bondit devant moi avec le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Et bien, Janet, où étiez-vous passées ? ça fait une heure que James et moi, on vous cherche ! où étiez-vous ?

Je me tournais vers Jordane. Ce beau jeune homme, je l'avais reconnu comme étant Sirius, mon personnage préféré ... en chair et en os devant moi…

- Ça te regarde ? répondit méchamment Jordane en s'avançant à côté de moi. Et vous, pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous ?

- Ma Lily, mon pétale de sucre, dit James en venant près d'elle, je voulais te re-demander si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au Bal…

- Vas te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Potter, répondit Jordane en se retournant.

Mais quand elle se tourna vers moi, nous dûmes toutes les deux nous empêcher de piquer un fou-rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les dortoirs. Il ne fallait surtout pas que nous disions une bêtise…

Après une légère hésitation, nous montions un des deux escaliers, au pif. Coup de pot, nous tombions sur les dortoirs des filles. Nous continuâmes de monter jusqu'au dortoir des cinquième année.

La pièce circulaire contenait cinq lits.

- Tu… tu crois que c'est lequel, le mien ? demanda Jordane en fermant la porte.

- Celui où les posters de stars ne bougent pas… proposais-je. Je pense que c'est celui-là. Il y a un poster des… des Beatles !!!

Jordane s'avança près du lit en question, ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode et découvrit des tas d'objets moldus.

- Sans aucun doute, c'est mon lit !

Quant à moi, mon gros dossier sous le bras, je visitais les quatre autres lits. Le deuxième, près de la porte de la salle de bains, étant sans doute le mien ; j'avais trouvé dans une grosse malle un album de photos où j'avais reconnu maintes et maintes fois James.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se plonge dans la lecture de nos dossiers, Jeanne. Le mien fait au moins quinze centimètres d'épaisseur !!!

- On a tout le temps. On est vendredi soir, et vu le nombre de personnes présentes à Poudlard, on est sans doute en vacances…

- Même ! insista Jordane. Plus vite tu connais ton perso, plus vite tu pourras te balader dans les couloirs sans avoir peur de faire de gaffe !

J'hésitais, puis fermais l'album photo.

- Tu as raison, cousine !

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, pris mon dossier et commençais à lire.

« Janet Cornelia Potter

Née le 23 Décembre 1954

Fille de Flora Hexe (5 Mai 1931) et Thomas Potter (12 avril 1929)

Sœur cadette de James Andrew Potter (27 février 1959)

Baguette magique : Bois de frêne, 25, 9 centimètres, crin de poulain de licorne

Entrée à Poudlard le 1er Septembre 1970

Répartie dans la Maison Gryffondor

A fait obtenir un total de 213 points à sa Maison durant sa scolarité »

Ça, c'était la présentation générale. Suivait une biographie de Janet Potter, ses défauts, ses qualités. J'arrivais de mieux en mieux à me représenter cette personnalité, et j'établissais d'incroyables ressemblances entre Janet Potter et moi.

Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête pendant que je lisais la deuxième partie de la biographie de Janet. Si c'était la tante de Harry, pourquoi n'en entendait-on pas donc parler dans les livres ? Où se trouvait –elle à l'époque où Harry est à Poudlard ?

Tout en lisant, je pensais à ce qui m'arrivait. Moi, Jeanne Beauchamp, née le 5 mars 1988 à Dunkerque, en France, fan incontestée du monde de Harry Potter, je me retrouvais dans le corps de la tante de Harry, à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des cinquième année, avec Sirius Black, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius Black, Peeves, Rogue, Sirius Black, les fantômes et Sirius Black… tout ces personnages que j'avais passé des heures à imaginer bougeaient, parlaient, vivaient devant moi… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… ou un cauchemar, ça dépend du point de vue…

Je passais des heures à éplucher le dossier de Janet. Ce document m'aidait beaucoup, mais ne parlait pas de ses relations avec les gens, de la couleur de sa brosse à dents… tout plein de petits détails qui auraient pu m'aider…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis… Mon rêve me ramena chez moi, dans ma maison, avec mes deux petites sœurs, ma mère, mon père… tous me souriaient et avaient organisé une fête pour mon anniversaire… Ma chambre était terminée, les murs avaient une couleur magnifique, mon lit avait été verni en bleu turquoise…

C'est Jordane qui me dit plus tard que j'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil.


End file.
